Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
Article Improvement Unit The Article Improvement Unit is a group of Bleach Wiki users who have the task to improve the overall quality of articles by adding references, more information, or other missing or needed items. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Roles of the Article Improvement Unit The following are the duties of the Unit: :1. To add references in order to assure correct information. :2. To assure references are properly placed. :3. To assure references are reputable and correct. :4. To remove false references. :5. To fix the format of existing references. :6. To Reduce the article texts. :7. To tidy plot sections. :8. To review, rewrite & general update. :9. To cut and paste when necessary. Seated Officers Officers Aged Goblin Aeron Solo The Shining Star Jushiro971 Unit Member Powers Supervisor *Has the right to promote and demote users. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Kan. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Unit and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Lieutenant *Is the primary contact for the Unit *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Kan. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Unit and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Seated Officers *Has the right to report inactive users to the Lieutenant. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Unit and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to take and complete any job. Officers *Has the right to take and complete any jobs not marked for seated officers only. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command How to participate Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. When claiming an article, change the status parameter from free to taken and put your name on the sig parameter. When finished, change taken to Needs Checking For Completion and the project head will check over it and move it to completed if it is done properly. Upon successful completion, you will be rewarded the listed amount of kan. At the end of the month, the user with the most kan will win the month and get their name placed on the bottom of the page with their avatar, the kan they got and the month they won. If you believe an article should be added to the project use the talk page. The project leader will check it over and add it to the project if it is determined to need work. Plot section tidying Due to the success of the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, a lot of the battle specifics currently in the plot section of character profiles no longer need to be there. So the general directive starting now is to cut down on too much battle details, especially the blow by blow stuff, and even battle specific images, in the profile of characters. This is of course more important for profiles with bloated plot sections. Generally, use your common sense and remove what you feel and when you feel is necessary. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded }} Text reduction Text Reductions are to be handled only by seated officers As the minute details of fights are now recorded in the fight pages, there is no reason to have minute detail of fights in character profiles. As such, certain articles need their parts of their plot section reduced. A general rule of thumb is that dialogues and non-fight involvement which the fight pages gloss over should be emphasized in the character profile but actual details of the fight should be handled by the fight pages. The articles that need text reduction are: }} Needs Review, Rewrite and general update The following articles have been neglected and need to be reviewed, some sections rewritten to be more coherent and generally, the articles needs to be updated. These are usually very short articles. }} }} }} }} }} Needs Work done on article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. The Technique Expansion Special With the introduction of the new technique articles on this wiki, many are short stub articles with only one line descriptions. Now that these are full fledged pages, they need expanding so they are not so short. Users who participate in this special can display this special userbox on their userpage with the Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them up to the standard and at par with other articles. Referencing means the entire article unless otherwise identified as a single section such as the plot. }} }} }} }} }} Cut & Paste Jobs These are straight forward cut and paste job that are tedious but not hard and will beef-up your edit count in no time! Completed Pages }} }} }} }} }} }} Monthly Totals *Godisme - 0 *Aged Goblin - 0 *SunXia - 0 *Mr.N - 0 *Aeron Solo - 0 *The Shining Star - 0 *Glass Heart - 0 *Mohrpheus - 0 *Yyp - 0 *Jushiro971 - 0 *Ultraprime2 - 0 *CiFeR215 - 0 Officers of the Month |}